Sick
by xXx-teesha-xXx
Summary: sam get sick janet take care of her fluff Sam/jan   btw i'm dyslexic so it probs pretty doogy


Janet woken to the gentle light streaming in to her bed room, she looked at the clock it 0930. For the first time in their 6 year relationship her partner Sam was still asleep past 0800 no matter what time she went to bed. Climbing out of bed Janet had decided to allow her to sleep in; she defiantly deserved it and need it.

Janet had gotten herself dressed and ready for work, Sam didn't need to be in by 1200, her and SG1 that been given the morning off not that she would normally take it. As she finished her breakfast, the phone rang.

"Frasier" she answered. "Hey Janet is Sam there." Replied. "Hi Daniel, yea she is but she still asleep." Not wanting to wake her. "Really but its 9:40, is she okay." Asking with his brotherly concern. "I'm sure she –"she was cut herself off when Sam come down the stairs, she was pale and look very weary. "Janet." She asked. Make sure she was still there. "Daniel I don't think either of us will be coming in today I'll call you later." Hanging up before Daniel had a chance to say bye.

Sam stood leaning against the door frame. "Hey Honey you look terrible." Walking towards her. "Jan... Jan I think –"but it was too late Sam had just been sick on the kitchen floor. "I'm so...sorry." stumbling back. "Oh honey come on let's get you back in bed, I'll fix that up later." Helping her back to their room.

Once Sam was back in bed was a bucket by her bed, Janet went to clean up the mess and call Daniel back. "Doctor Jackson please." Peeking in to their room. "Yes Ma'ma." Silences "Jackson." Sounding distance "Hey Daniel." Walking back into the kitchen. "Oh Janet is everything okay, what going on." The concern filling his voice even more than before. "Daniel everything is fine I think Sam might have the flu, when you were on the phone earlier she come down and looked horrible." Think he didn't need to know that Sam had just been sick on the kitchen floor. "Tell her I hope she feels better, do you want me to tell the general and the colonel that you guys won't be in today." He offered his friend. "That would be great Daniel thank you so much." Feeling relieved that there was one less thing she had to do. "No problem Janet, just take good care of her." "Of course, bye Daniel and thanks again." "Bye, Janet." She hanged up the phone. 'Alright so 4 hr until Cassie home.'

"Hey Honey, how are you feeling." Rubbing the back of her hand on her cheek. "Mmh terrible." Muttered tiredly. Janet grab the glass of water she had on the bed side table and offered it to Sam, she shock her head. "Honey you need to keep your fluids up" Sam left her head but it seemed to take all her energy, Janet her arm to support her. She managed to drink a quart of the glass before she was too tired to do so anymore. "Jan." Janet had put the glass back on the bed side table. "Yea." Give a warm smile to her partner. "I'm really sorry about before." "Oh, Sam there nothing to be sorry for, you're not feeling well you couldn't help it." She placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, realise how warm she was decided to check her temperature she got of the bed without saying a word and headed for the door. "Janet, stay please." Janet turned with a sympatric smile. "I'll be right; I'm just getting the thermidor." She quickly went in to the bath room and grabbed the thermidor and quickly got back to her partner. As she entered the room she could see her leaning over the bed to the bucket, she rushed over to lift the bucket closer and slowly rubbed Sam back in circles. Once Sam finished she rolled onto her back. "Wa-water please." Janet grabbed the glass of the stained and passed it to her. "Thanks." She moved her hand to play with Sam's hair. "Come on open up." Sam complied, Janet face was filled with concern. '102 degrees' Janet muttered to herself, it was bad but it wasn't good either.

"You need to get some sleep, Honey." Playing with her hair again. "Janet will you stay with me, please." Looking at her with the best puppy eyes she could mange. As bad as it was Janet loved it when Sam was sick or injured because she show a different side of herself, a more vulnerable side. "Of course." Standing up and moving to her side of the bed, she sat up and Sam rolled over and rested her head in Janet, she in tangled her hands in Sam hair. Sam eyes grow heavier and within minutes she was fast asleep. Janet picked her book of her nightstand and read while her lover slept.

After 2 hour Sam stirred and slowly awoken, Janet put her book and brushed the hair out of Sam's eyes. "Hey Janet." "Hi sleepy head, how you feeling." Placing the back of her hand on Sam's forehead, feeling that she seemed slightly cooler now. "A lot better my stomach seems to have settled." Saying with a little smile. "Yea, I think your temperature has gone down, would you like some water." Sam just nodded. Janet leaned over to reach for the glass, Sam grumbled a little at the movement. "Here you go." Sam grabbed the glass and finished it. She removed her head from Janet lap and rolled over to her side, Janet followed her spooning into the back of Sam and they both fell asleep.

The end


End file.
